Trieze Khushrenada: Gundam Pilot 05
by Kiarene
Summary: “Prepare yourself! I have come to challenge you to a duel, General!” Trieze, Gundam pilot 05 cried. Oneshot.


**Author:** Kiarene  
**Fandom** GW  
**Pairings:** 13 x 5  
**Rating: **R  
**Warnings:** Corny dialogue.  
**Disclaimer:** Sadly, the boys don't belong to me. But I'm sure they'll have more fun if they did.  
**Published:** 21st July 2005  
**Summary:** "Prepare yourself! I have come to challenge you to a duel, General!" Trieze, Gundam pilot 05 cried.

**Trieze Khushrenada: Gundam Pilot 05**

Trieze shimmied up the drainpipe, wincing every time his sword banged against the wall and made a muffled 'thud'. Reaching the second storey balcony, he swung himself over the railing and caught his breath.

The balcony windows were open, floor-length curtains fluttering in the breeze. The sky above was very blue and birds chirped. It was a good day for a duel. After a minute or two, he crept forward and carefully peered in.

The general was seated in front of his computer, typing away rapidly. He might be preparing yet another insidious attack on the colonies, or perhaps he was corresponding with his underlings. The cad! But he was a gorgeous cad, Trieze had to admit as he admired the silky black locks that cascaded down a broad back, loosely tied at the nape. The general was dressed casually today; tight worn jeans hugged narrow hips and slim thighs, and a black sleeveless T-shirt showed off well-toned arms.

Trieze drooled a bit more before he remembered his mission.

"Prepare yourself! I have come to challenge you to a duel, General!" he cried as he leapt forward dramatically and brandished his sword.

The General fell out his chair in shock. "Ouch…" Black eyes looked up in confusion. "…Trieze?"

"Who is this Trieze? I am pilot 05!" Darn, Trieze knew he should have worn camouflage or at least covered his face.

The General blinked and looked baffled. Trieze thought he looked quite cute. "Defend yourself!" He waved his sword around a bit more.

The Chinese man shook his head in bemusement and got up. "All right, all right."

"Do not mock me! I am perfectly serious!" Trieze barked.

The general walked across the room and selected a sword from the collection that was displayed on the wall. Turning around to face Trieze, he hefted the slim blade and tried to muffle a laugh. "Mmf, I know you are. Unfortunately."

Trieze growled in irritation and without further warning, lunged at the other man. But his thrust was parried easily. The ringing sounds of their blades sung in Trieze's ears. Back and forth, they danced, silver flashing between them.

The general was good, very good. But he was complacent and Trieze pressed his advantage. With a flick of his wrist and twirl, he sent the other man's sword flying. He pointed the tip of his sword against the general's throat with a smirk. "I win! Justice prevails!"

The general sank gracefully to his knees, peering up at him coyly beneath inky lashes. "So you did. What would you do with me now, pilot 05?"

Trieze gulped at the breathy tone, loins stirring. Smirking, he lowered his blade. "Well now. Your life is mine. Perhaps you could try to… persuade me to spare it."

The general smiled and leaned forward. Keeping his hands on his lap, he caught hold of the drawstring of Trieze's pants with his teeth and pulled. The pants were loose and slipped to puddle around his ankles.

Trieze caught his breath when the other man nuzzled his erection, and moaned when lips mouthed him wetly through his briefs. Damn, the Oz bastard was talented.

"Suck me," he commanded.

Using only his teeth, the black-haired man pulled Trieze's briefs down and left it bunched around his thighs. Then, leaning forward, he trailed feather-light kisses and wet licks, up along the soft skin of the inner thigh and skimming along the tightened scrotum.

Trieze groaned again, sinking his fingers into the Chinese man's hair. His sword clattered to the floor and his right hand gripped the kneeling man's shoulder instinctively as his knees weakened. Strong hands came up to support his hips.

The general was playing with him, touching him everywhere else but where he really wanted it. "Such a cock-tease…"

And then wet heat enveloped the head of his cock, a skilled tongue lashing around the sensitive skin at the head, and gods, the general could suck a golf ball through a hose with that mouth. Trieze gasped, moaned, cursed. "Take it, yeah… Gods…" Hands pulled his briefs down and without the constricting cloth around his thighs, he spread his legs wider and started to thrust.

The Chinese man was of a slender build, his features delicate, and the sight of those lips stretched greedily around his cock, red and glistening, as the general took more and more of Trieze into his small mouth with every stroke finally sent him over the edge.

"Fuck…" he hissed, sinking weakly to his knees, softened cock slipping from the other man's mouth.

Wufei licked his lips. "You know Trieze, there are easier ways to get sex." He stood up and pulled Trieze up as well, and the two men stumbled to the more comfortable couch where they fell in a comfortable tangle of limbs.

Trieze grinned weakly at his husband. "Actually, I was trying to get inspirational material for my next book. Sex was a bonus. And you were supposed to have defeated me, remember?"

"Gods, I couldn't believe we were that corny." Wufei buried his head into the taller man's chest in mortified laughter. Then it hit him.

"Trieze! Don't you dare write that down!"

Trieze hummed. Grinned. Wrapped his arms around husband tightly so that he would not get smacked. "Could you give me a massage later? I think I pulled a muscle climbing the balcony."

"Trieze!"

* * *


End file.
